It
by Mrs. Singing Violin
Summary: 2001 was a tough year for both Agent Scully and Agent Booth. What if they ran into each other at the FBI during that time?


Title: It  
Author: Singing Violin (Pearl on Gossamer/Ephemeral)  
Category: "X-Files" and "Bones" crossover, taking place during X-files Season 8 and four years before the premiere of "Bones."  
Spoilers: "X-Files" Requiem, Within. "Bones" Pilot, The Truth in the Lye  
Summary: 2001 was a tough year for both Agent Scully and Agent Booth. What if they ran into each other at the FBI during that time?  
Rating: G/K  
Disclaimer: I do not own either show, in part or in whole.  
Archiving: Anywhere, just let me know. I post stuff on ffnet, AO3, and Ephemeral/Gossamer.

The moment Agent Dana Scully got out of her car in the FBI garage, she knew.

It was coming.

And there was nothing she could do to stop It.

Nearly tripping in her heels, she jogged forward, attempting to reach the entrance of the building before It could cruelly possess her body, seizing her precious control.

She didn't make it.

She grabbed onto a pole as she doubled over, her free hand reflexively going to her mouth as she felt the familiar sensation of air bubbling up from her midsection: the overwhelming urge to belch, but the inability to do so, and the resulting absence of relief.

She retched, again and again, her eyes squeezed shut, not wanting to visually assess the damage caused by her unfortunate incident, but also because somehow, if she couldn't see, perhaps It wouldn't seem quite as real.

However, as she could not look around her, and as the noises emanating from her own throat were enough to drown out any incoming footsteps, and as additionally, she was too preoccupied with the war within her to be particularly aware of her surroundings, she failed to notice the approach of another human being. The concern etched into his chiseled features was not enough to ease her startle reflex as he appeared unexpectedly within her vision during the moment of calm when her tremors seemed to have ceased and she dared to open her eyes as she drew in a shuddering breath: at the realization that she was not alone, she let out a small yelp, which then startled her uninvited companion enough so that he jumped back slightly, still looking particularly worried.

The shock was enough to trigger another bout of heaving, and although she shut her eyes once more against the onslaught, this time she felt a warm hand upon her back, gently massaging between her shoulder blades in a way far too familiar for a stranger — a way that reminded her of the one person she wished could be by her side, but whom she hadn't seen in far too long, and might never see again.

If it had been his hand on her back, she would have felt comforted, safe, loved. And perhaps that was the intention of this touch, and if she could stop retching long enough to ask, she might find out.

But in the meantime, her body betrayed her further as tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes, her cheeks grew red with embarrassment, and her heart pounded in anticipation of having to explain herself.

Finally, mercifully, It retreated, leaving her panting and weak. She twisted away from the offending touch, then slid down to the floor, her back against the post she had been using to brace herself.

After a few deep breaths, staring at the ground, she was fairly certain that the current episode was over, and ventured a look up to see who it was who had dared invade her most private moment. Now he knelt before her, and she was afraid to look into his face, but she had to know how much trouble she was in.

Once she had established eye contact, albeit briefly, he spoke to her, his voice soft and uncertain. "Are you all right, Agent Scully?" he asked kindly.

She nodded, wanting desperately not to have this conversation — with a stranger no less — but summoning the inner strength to do so anyway. "I will be in a moment. Thank you, Agent...?"

At that, he smiled at her. "Booth. Seeley Booth. Pleased to meet you." With that, he extended a hand towards her, and after a hesitant moment of indecision, she shook it, then allowed him to pull her back to her feet.

"How do you know who I am?" she asked, sounding a little more accusatory than she intended.

He looked down guiltily. "I know about you and Mulder and your work on the X-Files. I think almost everyone here does. I'm very sorry about what happened," he added, implying that was public knowledge too.

Of course it was. At least within the FBI. She reminded herself that it was generally a good thing that agents didn't disappear unnoticed.

"Me too," she agreed.

"Did he know?" Booth asked gently.

Now she eyed him suspiciously. "Know what?"

He glanced down at her still-flat belly, then back up at her face.

Instinctively, she pulled her suit jacket tighter, covering her midsection. "What do you think you know, Agent Booth?" she asked, her tone ice-cold, dreading the reply.

He sighed. "You know what? Your secret is safe with me. I'm expecting a little one too."

At that, she chuckled darkly, looking him up and down. "Sorry if I find that hard to believe."

He shook his head, making a face. "I don't...I mean there's a woman, who's expecting my child," he explained.

"Oh," she replied. "Congratulations." She sounded anything but enthusiastic. "But what has that got to do with me?"

He shrugged. "I'm guessing Mulder would be a lucky man if he were here," Booth observed. "Everyone knew how much you two cared about each other. And I'm wondering how he could possibly leave you if he knew."

She sighed. "I don't think it was his choice," she answered carefully. _Any more than it was mine when I was abducted six years ago_ , she thought to herself. "And he didn't know anything like what you're suggesting." At that, Booth's eyes showed a depth and sadness that nearly took her breath away. Then she remembered to continue her thought, "And neither do you."

He nodded solemnly. "I understand. I wish there was something I could do. Can I walk you in? Get you some water or something?"

She froze, unbidden memories assaulting her.

 _"Scully! Scully? Do you want some water?"_

 _"What happened to her?"_

 _"Can you just get her some water?"_

 _Mulder's hands, gently surrounding her as she panted and fought to regain her senses; Mulder's chest, firm and warm as she rested her head against it; Mulder's eyes, fully of worry and concern._

 _Then..._

 _Sitting in Kersh's office, looking over at Skinner being interrogated, wishing she could hear what he was saying. Wanting nothing more than to sit in a corner and cry, but knowing she could not afford that luxury, nor would it solve any of her immediate problems._

 _"Water? It could be a wait."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _"Weren't you his partner? Mulder?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"I guess nobody's beyond suspicion on this thing."_

 _The absurdity of the implication overwhelming her, preventing her from seeing what he really was. Wondering why this random agent was sitting next to her in the first place._

 _"Why are they talking to you?"_

 _"Oh, I knew Mulder back a bit."_

 _A few minutes later, realizing she'd been lied to, manipulated. Throwing the cup of water in the new agent's face._

 _And days later, having this agent thrust upon her as her new partner._

Suddenly she was suspicious of her current companion's motives as well, though as she looked into his eyes, she saw more of the care reminiscent of Mulder's than any scheming that might be present. _But I failed to see Doggett's motives too_ , she reminded herself. _Not until my heart had been broken again._

But Booth seemed more insecure, more awkward — like he really had just happened upon her in her moment of weakness, and couldn't just walk by and pretend like nothing was wrong. This man before her had a good heart, like someone else she knew.

"Agent Scully, what's wrong?" Booth asked, pulling her out of her reverie. It was then that she noticed the profound sadness within his eyes.

"Nothing," she insisted, then decided her best bet would be to change the subject; besides, she was curious about this man. "What's wrong with you?" she asked pointedly.

He was taken aback. "Excuse me?"

She stared him down. "You said your wife was expecting, but..."

He shook his head vehemently. "She's not my wife."

Scully raised her eyebrows. "Oh." Softening her tone, she asked, "How complicated is it?"

Now Booth looked as if he were about to cry, and she almost regretted pressing the matter. "I'm not sure," he admitted. Then something seemed to dawn on him, and to her surprise, he continued. "You know what? Maybe you can help me understand. She told me she was pregnant, and you know, I proposed. It was the right thing to do, and I loved her...I still love her. I just wanted the best for her and the baby and...it wasn't enough, I guess. She turned me down. Said she didn't want to be 'one of those women,' whatever that means." It was clear that he was absolutely devastated by her rejection.

Scully couldn't help but be sympathetic as she looked up into the face of what she now knew to be a heartbroken man. And irrationally, she felt anger towards the unknown woman who had so callously rejected what she had been denied as an option: a father for her child. "I'm sorry, Agent Booth. I really am. She would have been a lucky woman. Maybe she'll change her mind?"

He shook his head sadly at the redhead. "I don't think so. It felt...final. I'm not even sure if she's going to let me see the kid."

On impulse, Scully grabbed Agent Booth's hands in her own. "Don't give up hope, Agent Booth. Something I've learned working with Agent Mulder is that anything's possible."

For that, she was graced with a warm smile. "I think maybe you ought to remind yourself of that, Agent Scully," he pointed out. "I really hope you find your partner. You both deserve it."

At his kind words, her eyes began to water again, and an instant later, somehow, she found herself engulfed in his embrace. And when she felt his hand gently stroking her hair, she was overwhelmed with emotion: so often had she been in that position with Mulder, yet this wasn't Mulder, yet he felt so similar. He even _smelled_ similar, she noted, thinking that the two of them must use the same cologne. Without meaning to, she found herself sobbing into this stranger's chest, and as she did so, he hugged her tighter, giving her a sense of security she hadn't felt in quite some time.

After a few moments, she was able to compose herself enough to pull away, and began to feel embarrassed once again. "I am so sorry," she told Booth, sounding horrified at herself.

He shook his head. "There is nothing to be sorry for. You know what? I needed a hug, so thank you for that."

Her eyes widened in surprise and gratitude. "Yeah, me too. And, uh, you too."

"Let me walk you inside," he insisted.

She nodded. "Yeah, thanks." And for a brief moment, she allowed someone else other than Mulder to possess the spot on the small of her back as they made her way towards the door, side by side.

When they reached the elevator, she pushed the down arrow and he pushed the up button.

She turned to him as they waited. "Thank you," she told him quietly, her voice thick with hidden emotion.

He gave her a small nod. "Good luck, Agent Scully."

The elevator dinged, the light behind the down arrow flicking off as the doors opened.

"You too, Agent Booth," she replied, then stepped into the lift.

As the elevator doors slid shut between them, she realized she was fairly confident that It had been chased away, at least for a while.


End file.
